


Thank You

by Sunfire7845 (sunfire7845)



Category: Doctor Who, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfire7845/pseuds/Sunfire7845
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hosting a business meeting, Donna Noble receives an unexpected visitor. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This takes place somewhere between the fifth and sixth series of Doctor Who.
> 
> I noticed that the crossover section between Doctor Who and Hetalia was severely lacking (why would it be though?) and thus decided to contribute to it.
> 
> This has no beta, so prepare for some confusing tenses and cracked wheels.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Hetalia. If I did, Rose Tyler would still be around, Donna would still have her memory and the background characters of Hetalia would have more screen time.

From the start, Donna had noticed the odd young man sitting at the back of the room, his arms crossed, green eyes staring back idly at her as if he was gauging her for goodness knows what reasons. Determinedly, she had ignored his piercing stare and had went on with the scheduled meeting, trying to sell her ideas to the various businessmen from well known corporations. Judging from the nods and small smiles, she had managed to convey her idea to them quite successfully.

It wasn't until the meeting had ended did the young man approach her.

Donna was shuffling the paperwork, trying to sort them back into a neat order when she heard footsteps behind her. With a sigh, she turned around and saw him staring at her, hands stuffed deep into his pockets as he fixated his piercing green eyes on her again.

"Arthur Kirkland." the young man had said as an introduction, holding out his right hand. Apprehensively, Donna had shook it. "It's Donna Noble, right?

"Donna Noble-Templar, actually." replied Donna automatically. "Just got married about a year ago to a really sweet man, Shaun." A dreamy look passed over her as she remembered her husband, his playful grin and the way he always teased her about her obsession with hats."A bit forgetful sometimes. This," she waved her hand vaguely, indicating the meeting room. "Business meeting was his idea, to be honest. I'm just helping him promote it."

The young man nodded. "Actually, that's the reason why I'm here today." He took a deep breathe. "The government is interested in acquiring your business model, and we will like to offer you a position in our office."

Donna's eyes widened. "You're in the government? You're joking right?" She looked him up and down critically. "You're looking a little young to be with them government nutters, you know."

Arthur smiled, ignoring her last sentence. "I am not playing a joke on you, Donna. This will explain things further." He took out a thick envelope out of the pocket of his jacket and handed it to a thoroughly stunned Donna. "You can contact us anytime you want, there's a number listed in the letter I just gave you."

"B-but why?" Donna finally managed to stammer out after a minute of silence, which was really significant for somebody like her. "Why would you want to help me out? I'm just a normal person trying to look for a job! I don't have a big house, my husband isn't rich..." Her voice trailed off. "Although we do have some money leftover from when we won the lottery last year..."

"Donna, we just want to help you out." Arthur replied sincerely. His eyes grew solemn. "Consider this as a token of appreciation from us in the government."

Donna laughed. "Me? Token of appreciation from the government? What have I ever done to warrant that?"

Suddenly, Arthur moved closer to Donna and clasped her hands in his. Although she was initially surprised, Donna didn't protest. Arthur's hands were rough and calloused, unusual for someone working in an office like him. But something about this man was familiar and made her want to trust him, to believe in and despite his youth, his eyes were too old, gleaming with something darker beneath the forever cheery smile on his face.

_Like the Doctor_. Frowning, Donna shook her head. Doctor? What doctor?

Arthur took a deep breathe and spoke. "I never got to say this to you after that day because..." his voice trailed off. "Anyway, I just want to say thank you. Thank you for everything you've done, everything you've sacrificed." His voice grew soft and tender. "And for everything you've done that you can't remember."

Donna opened her mouth and closed it again, her brows furrowed. Her head was spinning, as if it was trying to remember something important, a certain someone was just as equally important."What..?"

Arthur withdrew his hands from her, a small, sad knowing smile on his face. "I've said too much already. Goodbye, Donna Noble. May we meet again someday."  
He turned his back on her and sauntered out of the meeting room, his head held high.

Donna stared at at the wooden door of the meeting room for about five minutes before deciding to peek at the envelope Arthur had given her. Her eyes widened even further as she tentatively withdrew a check addressed in her name, her mouth falling open as she glanced at the figures.

Without a moment's hesitation, she ran out of the meeting room, determined to chase down the young man who'd given her the envelope.

"Kirkland, sir! Wait up!"

* * *

England exited the building, and glanced to his right. A gangly man with floppy brown hair was waiting at the corner of the road, a blue police box behind him.

As England walked over, the young man spoke. "Did she get the check?"

"Yes, I passed it to her." England smiled and chuckled fondly. " She couldn't believe it at first. Kept asking me over and over again if I was pulling her leg."

The young man grinned. "Sounds like her alright." He quickly sobered up. "Thank you, Arthur. You really did me a great favour and I really can't..."

England waved him off. "No harm done, Doctor. Friends should help each other all the time."

A moment of silence as the Doctor digested that thought. He sighed, then swallowed nervously as he asked his next question, the question that was always on his mind, nagging away at him. "Was... was she happy? Did she look happy?"

England glanced at the Doctor. The man was nervous, his hands fiddling with his maroon bowtie as he waited for the answer. Clearly, it was a very important question to him.

"Yes," England replied softly. "She was happy."

The Doctor exhaled in relief before clearing his throat hastily "Well then, I really should be off. Don't want to keep the Ponds waiting." He winked at England. "You can join us too, you know. I won't mind."

England shook his head. "In that creaky old police box of yours? Pardon me for my rudeness Doctor, but I'd rather stay on solid ground."

"The TARDIS is totally fine!" replied the Doctor indignantly. "And we have bunk beds!"

England rolled his eyes. "Just go already!"

Still grinning, the Doctor went into his infernal police box and slammed the door shut as the familiar wheezing sound of the machine which sounded like a cross between an asthma attack and a gasping fish out of water echoed down the road, blowing dead leaves into England's face.

As a final reminder (though he knew the Doctor wouldn't be able to hear him), England yelled at the dematerialising time machine, "No Christmas visits this year, Doctor! And I mean it!"

* * *

Donna rounded the corner as she saw and heard Arthur shouting nonsense at nobody in particular, his fist in the air. She stared at him quizzically as he turned around, surprised to find her looking at him as if he was a raving lunatic. "Uh, sorry to disturb, but were you just shouting into thin air?"

England stared back before deciding on his answer. "Why yes, of course." he finally said. "It helps to release stress." Without waiting for Donna's reply, he started walking back to the car which he'd parked next to the the Doctor's police box, leaving the fiery ginger woman standing alone in the middle of the road, debating whether or not Arthur Kirkland was a crazy lunatic.

Well, crazy or not, he still had some time before his next visit to the French embassy. Maybe he could drop in to someone's house, have a cup of tea with them, discuss something pleasant.

England smiled. Sarah-Jane Smith's house was the closest to his current location. She'd be surprised, and definitely pleased to see him.

And she always did had a penchant for making excellent tea.


End file.
